1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly to a loudspeaker having a flexible rim for removably attaching a grille thereto.
2. Related Art
Loudspeakers are generally defined by an anterior side and a posterior side, relative to the conventional mounting configuration. The dominant feature typically visible on the anterior side is the front face of a cone or diaphragm, together with the dust cap, and a surround that suspends the diaphragm from an interior rim of a basket. The posterior side is characterized by a basket and a magnet attached to the base thereof, a stabilizer or spider, and terminals for connecting the loudspeaker to an electrical signal source. Furthermore, the rear face of the diaphragm is visible from the posterior side. The diaphragm is mechanically coupled to a voice coil that reciprocates along the magnet, with movement corresponding to the electrical signal being produced as a result of the variable electromagnetic field.
The loudspeaker driver is mounted to other structures such as enclosures, walls, automotive wall structures, and the like. The surfaces of such structures are generally referred to in the art as baffles, and the loudspeakers are mounted thereto for stability, for directing the generated sound waves, and for improved acoustic characteristics. The sound waves generated by the loudspeaker in the direction of the front face is out of phase with the sound waves generated in the reverse direction of the front face, leading to the cancellation of the in-phase sound wave. It has been recognized that the baffle prevents such interference produced by the out-of-phase sound wave.
The shape and configuration of baffles may be considerably varied depending on the application, but are typically planar and have a front side and a back side. The baffle defines a hole having a sufficient diameter such that the posterior side of the loudspeaker fits through the hole and is positioned on the back side of the baffle. Further, the diameter of the hole will be less than that of the front face of the loudspeaker driver, thereby preventing the entirety of the loudspeaker to slide through the hole. The loudspeaker driver is mounted to the baffle in such a configuration that the rim of the basket abuts against the front side of the baffle. Various fasteners can be used to thereby secure the basket rim to the baffle, including screws, bolts and the like driven through the basket and the baffle and retained by corresponding nuts.
In order to protect the delicate diaphragm of the driver from damage resulting from foreign objects, a grille may be attached to the front face of the loudspeaker. Either soft or hard type grilles may be used, depending on the specific application parameters. A variety of mounting modalities are known in the art, the most basic of which is to utilize the same fastener that is used to secure the basket rim to the baffle, to additionally secure the grille to the basket rim. This mounting modality leaves the head of the fasteners visible on the front face of the grille, thus interrupting the aesthetics of the structure and the loudspeaker.
Alternatively, mounting posts projecting from basket rim may be utilized. The posts may be arranged around the rim of the basket in alignment with corresponding adapters on the rear face of the grille that receive the posts. The adapters typically have biased retention members such as leaf springs that lock on to the posts.
Physical retention of grilles mounted thus can be problematic for a number of different reasons. For instance, because the grille is in the direct radiation path of the sound waves generated by the diaphragm, it is subject to vibrations that may weaken the biased retention members over time. These vibrations are transmitted directly to the mounting posts because those are the only points of contact with a peripheral component, i.e., the loudspeaker driver and/or the baffle, to which the vibration can be dissipated. Furthermore, frequent decompression-compression cycles associated with the removal and attachment of the grille also contributes to the weakening retention of the grille. With the loosened retention of the grille, the entire assembly may exhibit undesirable ringing, as well as the complete separation of the grille from the face of the loudspeaker.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved grille attachment for a loudspeaker that securely retains the grille without interrupting the aesthetics of its front face. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a loudspeaker grille attachment or mount with minimal vibration.